You've Got Mail
by faithangel3
Summary: Santana gets a call about her mail going to her old apartment, an apartment that is now owned by one Brittany Pierce. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: You've Got Mail

Pairing: Brittany/Santana

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.

Rating: R – Just to be on the safe side.

**Chapter 1**

It was another ordinary Saturday morning, I was lying on my couch watching cartoons when the phone rang. Grunting I reached over and tried not to fall off the couch as I grabbed the cordless phone on my coffee table. Normally when no number comes up on the caller I.D I don't bother answering but for some odd reason I had to urge to. I blame it on exhaustion.

"Hello?" As I answered I turned the volume on the television down slightly, otherwise I knew I'd burst out laughing at some point.

Whomever it was, was having a hard time finding their voice and just as I was about to hang up they answered. "Hi, is this Santana Lopez?"

"This is she, may I ask who this is?"

I hoped it wasn't a telemarketer, I always felt slightly guilty for hanging up on them, but I learned that it was the only way to get rid of them. "Sorry, I'm Brittany Pierce, I moved in to your old apartment about a month ago. I was just calling to tell you that you had some mail here, I thought you might want to pick it up. I sent most of it back to the post office when it first came in but it just keeps coming back."

"Um, yeah, thank you for calling, I can swing by whenever is good for you if that's alright?" I had to admit that the woman's voice was quite attractive.

There was a pause and finally she answered, "I'm going out at the moment but I'll be home later tonight if that works for you, anytime after eight is good"

Quickly I tried to remember if I had any plans tonight, nothing came to mind. "After eight works for me, and I almost just asked you the address which would have been really funny and awkward."

She chuckled a little, "yes it would have been, I better get going though, I will have your mail ready for you tonight."

"See you then, have a nice day and thank you for the call."

"You're welcome, and you too."

Hanging up the phone I set it back down on the table and Gus, my German Sheppard puppy was looking up at me and waging his tail. Laughing, I shook my head at him and picked him up before turning the volume on the television back up. I was off the phone just in time for Scooby Doo.

Finally I got sick of the cartoons and decided to do something productive with my life, as if working wasn't enough. Stretching as I got off the couch as Gus did the same I looked around, trying to decide what I was going to do. Looking outside it seemed like a nice day so I decided on taking Gus to the beach for a nice little jog. A little exercise did the body and mind well and I had to maintain my exceptional physique, even if I did it only for myself.

Walking into my bedroom I took a look in the mirror and shrugged, what I was wearing was good enough for the beach. Sweatpants that were rolled up to my knee and a grey hoodie, the best outfit for a relaxing Saturday. I grabbed an elastic off my nightstand and pulled my hair back.

"Hey Gus Gus, want to go for a walk?" About as fast as I got the words out he started running around the house. He was only a few months old, barely potty trained yet he already managed to figure out the meaning of 'walk' and 'treat'. What can I say, my baby boy knew what priorities were.

When I got home it was still fairly early but the jog, and playing around in the sand with Gus had worn me out. As I walked into my bedroom I laughed as Gus ran in and tried to jump on my bed, as big as he was getting he still hadn't managed to get onto my bed without help. I laughed as I picked him up, I expected him to jump right off as I walked into my bathroom but he didn't and when I came back out after my shower he was curled up in a ball fast asleep. I shook my head as I looked at him taking over half of my bed.

Yawning slightly I figured a nap would do me some good so I pulled back the covers and climbed in. Ah, there was nothing better than lying in my bed, I debated on whether or not to set my alarm but I was pretty sure I wouldn't sleep longer than an hour or two.

Wrong. I woke up to the sound of Gus barking at my cell phone that was vibrating on my nightstand. Reaching over I flipped it over and read the text message I had just received from my best friend.

_Salty Dawg later, if you're in just show up._

It had been awhile since I'd been out to the bar with my friends but for some reason I didn't have the urge to go. That's then when it struck me and I flipped my phone back over. "Shit." I mumbled as I crawled out of bed in a rush, it was almost quarter passed eight. I couldn't tell you why I was in such a rush to get out of the house and to my old apartment, it wasn't as though I had told Brittany what time I was going to stop by. I guess the responsible adult in me didn't want to make her wait around for me to come by incase she wanted to go out. So I quickly ran around my room getting dressed and attempting to make myself look somewhat presentable.

A/N: I know this is really really short but I decided to convert an old story I had written a million years ago so if nothing else the updates should come quickly which will hopefully make up for their shortness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows I'm glad this seems to intrigue some people.

Guest #1: Thank you so much for point out the typo… I read threw it about three times and never picked it up. It was an O.C. fic before haha Glad you're liking this hopefully I don't disappoint.

Katiek28: Thank you so much for the kind words, I'm a sucker for them too so you aren't alone there lol

Guest #2: Here's at least a little bit more for ya

GundamBrittana: Since you asked for it, here's a little bit more, your comment definitely made me laugh so how could I resist updating lol

**Chapter 2**

I was five minutes away from my old apartment when I heard a loud bang ring out from the sky. Sighing I hoped I got my mail and left before it started to pour. It was Southern California, it wasn't really supposed to rain at all but by the sound of what I had just heard this was going to be a major exception.

"Thought to soon," I grumbled to myself as it started to pour. Thankfully I hadn't taken the top off my Jeep or I would have been soaked.

I pulled into a vacant spot and shut off the engine. I braced myself for the onslaught of rain that I was about to endure. One last deep breath and I opened the door leaving my purse and cell phone inside so that they wouldn't get wet. I was only intending to go upstairs, get my mail and leave, I wouldn't need them in the span of less than five minutes.

Sprinting for the door I nearly tripped more than once, flip flops and rain, not such a great idea. Once inside the doors I looked on the small list for the buzzer number since they usually changed them when people moved out but before I could find the right code my old neighbour was on her way out. We had briefs hello's and how are you's before I waited for the elevator, hoping it would give me a little extra time to dry off.

Stepping off the elevator I walked down the small halfway before stopping and knocking on the door. I didn't hear anyone start moving inside the apartment and just as I was about to knock again I saw the door begin to open. Taking a step back I waited as the door fully opened and I swear I almost lost it right then and there. 'Hold it together' I told myself as Brittany smiled at me as though we had been friends all our lives.

"You must be Santana?" It was only sort of a question but as soon as I nodded she motioned for me to come inside.

"That would be me, and you must be Brittany." Smooth, real smooth Santana. I stepped inside and stood on the welcome mat taking in what she had done with the place. It looked really good, not exactly my style but good nonetheless.

Normally I wasn't the type to be awe struck by anyone, no matter how beautiful. I'd had my fair share of run ins with models and actresses being a photographer but this girl was completely different. Tall and slender, long blonde hair with the perfect tint of sun kissed highlights, and the fact that she could pull off the sweat pants and t-shirt look was probably what got me the most. The only make up she had on was some mascara, which I'm guessing she just hadn't washed off from earlier in the day. It also told me she didn't really care what other people thought of her and that may have been the most refreshing trait.

"You okay?" She asked me nicely snapping my attention back to reality.

"Yeah sorry, just been a long day." I smiled as she walked over to a small table and handed me the small stack of mail. "Thank you, I was wondering why I hadn't gotten these yet." To be honest I wasn't even entirely sure what they were or if they had any real importance.

She smiled, and yep breath taking she most certainly was. "You're welcome and it was nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

I smiled and shook it. "Likewise, and thank you again." I turned around and opened the door.

"Have a safe drive." She told me as I took one last look over my shoulder with a nod and a smile and got onto the elevator. I skimmed through my mail and it was nothing really exciting other than a birthday card from my grandma. Walking off the elevator and towards the door I was met with the familiar sound of rain. I tucked my mail into the inside of my jacket so it wouldn't get wet and ran towards my jeep, hoping to escape the rain quickly.

I pulled on the door handle but the door didn't open, immediately my hand flew to my pocket, no keys. Leaning toward the glass I saw my keys still in the ignition. "Idiot," I grumbled to myself and checked the back door, all locked. "Damn it!" I shouted a little louder than I would have liked.

Not a second later I heard my name ring out. "Santana." I looked around but didn't see anyone. "Santana." There it was again, but again I still didn't see anyone.

"Santana come back upstairs." Looking up I saw Brittany on the balcony. "You're going to get sick come on inside."

Nodding, not that she would have seen in the darkness, I headed back into the building. She buzzed me in and I headed back upstairs, this time completely drenched. I didn't have to knock once I reached the apartment because Brittany opened the door the minute I stepped off the elevator, a towel waiting. Smiling I stepped on the welcome mat once again and used the towel to dry off a little. All I expected was for her to let me make a call, one I'd be grateful for. Instead she walked up the small steps and vanished for a minute before coming back into the room.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes. There's some stuff in the bathroom for you that I think should fit." I couldn't believe a total stranger was being this nice but something in my gut told me that this was just who Brittany was.

Normally I would have declined but she had this look about her that made me not want to say anything but okay. Except I couldn't get the word out so I simply nodded, took my shoes off and headed up the small set of steps to where I knew the bathroom was.

When I got to there I saw some sweatpants and a USC sweater, I was a Bruin, all about UCLA but I'd make the sacrifice for warm clothes. As I was about to open the door there was a knock, and even though she couldn't see it I smiled as Brittany told me to leave my wet clothes over the edge of the tub. Shrugging I did just that, and expected her to be there when I opened the door, she wasn't.

I walked down the few steps and I couldn't help but smile once again as I saw her in the kitchen. 'She's a stranger, you don't know her' I told myself.

"Feel free to use to the phone, I just figured you'd want to be dry and to be frank I didn't want you dripping all over the wood floors."

"Thank you so much," I hesitated for a second and it caused her to pick up the phone and hand it to me.

After making my first call and getting no answer I remembered the message Quinn had left me about going to the bar. Finally after my fourth attempt I got a hold of my mom but my parents were stuck at some event and they wouldn't be by for a while.

"Don't worry about it, you can stay here, I wouldn't make you sit downstairs, no one wants to be kept company my creepy old man George." Brittany told me happily after I filled her in on the conversation I had just had with my mother.

"Still being creepy is he?" I grinned and sipped the hot chocolate she handed me. "This is honestly the best hot chocolate I've had in a really long time, thank you." I wasn't just being nice either, the hot chocolate really was amazing.

"Thank you for the compliment and yeah he definitely is." She laughed slightly causing me to smile at her. "I was watching 'How to lose a guy in ten days' if you want to watch it with me."

"I'd love to, it's one of my favourite movies." Yep, I was starting to think this girl was perfect.

I followed her to the living room, which to my surprise wasn't too different from how it was when I lived in the space. The sectional coach worked perfectly and the flat screen was an added bonus.

We watched the movie without a whole lot of conversation but just enough to fill the gaps in the movie from the stupid commercials.

Time flew by and before I knew it the buzzer was ringing, my parents were here with my spare keys. We walked to the kitchen and I put my mug in the sink before walking towards the door and putting my still wet shoes on. I thanked her once again for everything and headed back downstairs wondering if I'd ever see or hear from her again. If not I had a great night despite getting locked out because of my own stupidity.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When I got home that night I couldn't help but think about the girl I had just spent the night with who was still almost a complete stranger. I would have loved to think about her a little more except sleep took over and when I woke up I have to admit she was the first thing on my mind.

I shook the thoughts from my head and started the shower grabbing my bathrobe before I went back into the bathroom. The hot water felt good on my aching bones, I had a feeling it had something to do with the weather last night but nonetheless I was starting to feel much better.

After my shower Gus and I decided to lay around in bed and do some channel surfing. Finally, three hours later, I got my lazy butt out of bed and groaned when I saw the laundry basket completely full. I grabbed an old grey sweater and slipped it on over a white wife beater before settling on a pair of jeans, it was just going to be one of those days.

Normally I would do my laundry in the comfort of my own home, but today I was going to have to revert back to my old Laundromat since my washer was broken and I hadn't gotten around to picking out a new one. First things first I let Gus out, his potty training was slowly getting there but not nearly fast enough.

I got everything loaded into the Jeep and headed towards the Laundromat I used to go that happened to be much closer to my old apartment than my new house. The woman who owned the place was happy to see me after so long although for me it was bitter sweet, I would have rather done my laundry at home. As I was sorting through my clothes I came across the USC sweater and I mentally reminded myself to track down Brittany's number so I could give it back to her.

A grin spread across my face as I loaded the clothes into the washer, I had just given myself a reason to see Brittany again without being overly creepy. Once my laundry was in I contemplated reading but opted for my camera instead, it might have been my profession but more than that it was my passion. Things had changed around a little bit in the time that I had been doing my laundry at home so I started to shoot the new things first. As I moved to the back of the place I found Lucifer, and no I didn't call him that because I thought he was evil, I called him that because he reminded me of the cat in Cinderella. Don't be so surprised I sit around watching Scooby Doo, Disney movies aren't a far stretch.

For a second I thought I was going crazy, I kept hearing little mumbles but when I looked to the side I saw someone working on a crossword. I changed angles and continued my photo shoot with Lucifer, I wasn't one for getting into peoples business. However as I got closer it sounded like she was getting more and more frustrated.

"Photogenic," I offered, my camera still fixed on the cat.

"Excuse me?"

I smiled and took a few shots before answering. "Someone who pictures well."  
>Finally I brought the camera away from my face and looked over at the girl. "Santana," she said with a smile. "Funny I should run into you here, I was just thinking, aside from the crossword, that I'd have to call you about your clothes."<p>

"I was thinking the same thing, and it is funny because my washer is broken otherwise I wouldn't be here." I couldn't contain the smile that crept over my features and made my cheeks hurt from smiling so big. Maybe my luck was turning around.

She smiled again, that beautiful smile that had my stomach doing back flips. "Guess it's my lucky day then."

Smooth too, no wonder I already had a crush. "I'm the one with all the luck," I grinned and mentally kicked myself for being so cheesy. I had no idea if she even sort of liked me, I was used to girls throwing themselves at me even though I never really liked that.

I watched as she wrote the word 'photogenic' in its correct place. "Thanks, I've been stuck on that one for about a half hour.

"No worries, and thank you again for last night, I really appreciated it."

She went back to working on her crossword. "It was a lot of fun, maybe I should let strangers hang out with me more often." Even though she didn't look up at me I could see the smile spread across her face.

"Just as long as they aren't creepy, don't want any creepers around."

She laughed and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. "Never know they could be quite interesting, the girl I let into my apartment last night turned out to be alright."

It took me a minute then I shook my head. "I am so not creepy."

"I guess not, just a dork but don't worry I've left my keys in my car too. Which is exactly why I hide a spare one under my tire in this little magnetic box thing."

"Really not something I've done before, I'm normally very careful, but I was just so excited about getting my mail."

"Well at least you got a good movie and hot chocolate, and of course you're mail out of the whole ordeal."

It was my turn to laugh. "That I did, the company wasn't half bad either, it made it much less traumatic."

We talked for a few more minutes before she focused solely on the crossword and I explored with my camera.

A little while later I looked up and saw her rummaging through her bag. I had a feeling I knew what she was looking for. I grabbed something out of my bag and headed towards her. "Looking for this?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I always forget the dryer sheets." She grabbed two sheets and put them in the dryers she was using before handing me the box back.

"Keep it, I have more."

"No, no, here."

I shook my head. "Really it's not a big deal, and I owe you for giving me a warm place to wait last night."

"It could have been warmer if you wanted." She gave me a mischievous grin, this woman was certainly going to be trouble.

Raising an eyebrow I smiled. "Really? I knew I should have acted all cold, I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time I lock myself out of my jeep."

We talked for a few more minutes and then fell into an easy silence with me occasionally helping her with her crossword when I could. Getting up we both emptied out the dryers we were using and started folding our clothes.

"Ugh, you went to UCLA?" She grimaced as she watched me fold my sweater.

I grinned. "Why yes, yes I did."

"I can't believe I let you wear my USC sweater, disgraceful."

"Speaking of," I pulled her sweater out and folded it before handing it to her.

She laughed as she took a hold of her sweater. "And here you go."

Nodding I took my clothes from her and handed her back her sweat pants. "Thanks again."

"Stop thanking me, it turned out to be a nice night. I better get going thought before someone hunts me down, thank you for making laundry fun I usually get so bored doing it."

"Anytime, have a nice day."

"You too." She flashed me that smile one more time before she headed out.

When I looked up Rosa, the owner, was shaking her head at me "Since when does Santana Lopez get crushes."

"Rosa, I have always had a crush on you. You know how much I love Russians."

Laughing at me she shook her head. "It was nice to see you again Santana."

"You too." I decided I better get out of there myself so I could let Gus out again, I prayed that I wouldn't have to clean up any puddles when I got home and if I could avoid that I was definitely going too. My entire drive home I replayed everything Brittany had said about enjoying the night before and it was then that I realized I had given her back her sweater and with it my reason to see her again.

**TBC..,**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is for the lovely guest reviewer who said that they keep an eye out for this story. Just got home from my anniversary weekend and decided that review needed an update. Cheers and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and even the silent readers. Chapter 4

It may have been a Saturday, which normally meant I tried to sleep in past five a.m. but Gus decided he had other plans for us. I ran my fingers through my hair before throwing it back into a clip. Gus barked one more time and I gave him a look, he sat still for a moment then wagged his tail. At least he was telling me he had to go outside, but I'd still rather sleep.

"Fine, I'm getting up." I stood up and put a sweater on over my tank top before going downstairs and letting the goof out.

"Happy now?" I asked him as he came back in, he just looked at me and wagged his tail. I finally cracked a smile even though I was pretty sure I was still sleep walking but he was just too damn cute for his own good.

The sunrise was beautiful this morning, not that it normally wasn't, it was just, I don't know, something felt different about it. I opened the fridge and scanned it for the orange juice I knew was in there, finding it I drank some right from the carton. Don't judge I live alone, it gives me the freedom to do stuff like that.

As I sat on the counter contemplating what to do with my morning I saw my camera sitting on the island. Looking up out the back door I decided that not shooting something so beautiful was much worse than being woken up at ungodly hours.

Sometimes I missed my apartment, but not on mornings like this, having the beach as my backyard was not something that apartment could have ever given me. I held the camera up and focused my shot as the wind picked up a little, in that moment I cursed myself for letting my hair down instead of leaving how it was. It blew across my face getting in the way of my shot.

It was still early, early enough for the beach to be empty, which was how I liked it, me the ocean and the sun. That's when for some odd reason I decided to turn my camera away from the sun and get an off center shot of the sand and the waves coming. I saw someone running down the beach and looked at my watch, yep still early, even though I didn't own the beach exactly it still bothered me when people got in the way of my artistic talents.

However, I'm not much of a pessimist so I used the opportunity to get the persons silhouette in the shot. Holding the camera back a little I looked at the picture, "perfect" I grinned. I brought the camera back up but this time I watched the silhouette transform into a slender woman who's long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as she stopped running and let it down.

She took the earphones out and gave me a bright smile. "Hey," I paused as she smiled a little bigger, "I knew it was a beautiful morning." Occasionally my cheesy charm paid off, this was one of those moments. That and I was still certain I was barely awake which was good thing, because it meant my mind wasn't over thinking.

"Hi." She grinned even larger as if that was even possible.

"You're up early."

She looked out at the ocean and then back at me, that smile still lighting up her face. "Peace and quiet and it lets me get a good run in, can't get peace like this anywhere else, but yes it definitely is a beautiful morning, breath taking in fact." Oh she was just as good at this game as I was. "You're up early yourself."

I nodded my head towards the water. "Couldn't resist shooting, its captivating." That's when Gus decided his presence must be known to as he charged at me from the back gate, I knew I kept meaning to do something, fix the broken gate. My boy was getting too big too quickly.

I gave him a stern look. "Eh! Sit." I told him, it was no use.

"It's alright, I take it he's yours?"

Her hair fell further over her shoulders, gorgeous shoulders, as she bent over to pet Gus. "Gus, Brittany, Brittany, Gus."

"Hi Gus." She pet his head as he attempted to lick her face and then there it was. The most intoxicating laugh I'd ever heard. Now I know I said something about her laugh before but this was different, so completely different. It came from deep in her throat and it just boomed and it was just, perfect. There I went again with the perfect crap, I really needed to pull myself together, I barely knew this woman yet I was so enamored by her.

"So is that work or fun?" She asked motioning to the camera. I was going to ask her what made her think it could be work and then I realized what lens I had on the camera, most people didn't have a lens this size.

"Both, at the moment all fun."

She grinned. "Oh really?"

I nodded as she posed with Gus, I laughed and took the picture. "Very nice, perfect couple." She smiled as she continued to pet him, apparently my dog was mush around Brittany too.

"That your place?"

I looked over my shoulder before looking back at her. "Yep that's it."

"I always asked myself why someone would leave that apartment, and now I understand."

We sat down with Gus between us being the suck that he was. We talked about how old he was, and random things that had no real value but it was being able to talk to her about those things that struck me. I was never a big talker, at least not with people I didn't know, and even then a conversation always has to end somewhere. This one didn't. There were moments I got the perfect shot and took the picture, sometimes it was of her, and sometimes it wasn't.

I still couldn't figure it out, I barely knew this girl, she could have been a psycho killer for all I knew, though I seriously doubted it. That's when it all stopped, her phone rang and I watched the look on her face, she wasn't happy about it either.

"Go for it." I said with a smile. She talked for a minute and it was easy to tell that the call was business related. Good no signs of a boyfriend or girlfriend as of yet. It wouldn't surprise me if she had because from everything I did know about Brittany she was perfect, or as perfect as a human being could get. She was probably the type of person that was friendly to everyone and didn't even notice when she was really getting hit on.

"I'm sorry, I hate to run, but the world calls."

I nodded understandingly as Gus gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Go save the day."

"It was nice running into you, again, always a pleasure Santana. I'm glad I got out of bed for a run along the beach this morning."

It was my turn to let off a small chuckle. "Till the next time we run into each other unexpectedly."

"I look forward to it." She gave me a smile, rubbed Gus' head and headed off the way she came. I couldn't help myself as I watched her run off and become a silhouette once again, but before she did I managed to get one last shot.

"Come on big guy lets go inside and do some editing." He perked up and started running towards the house. He really was such a goofball.

TBC… 


	5. Chapter 5

HeYa-Gleek12 – My gosh you are just too sweet, thank you so much for your kind words they certainly go a long way.

Yolo – Thank you so much, and I love the name choice haha

Guest 1 and Guest 2 – Thank you both so very much, and since I have no patience here's an update.

Chapter 5

"You are not throwing a party at my house!" I hung up the phone with a little laugh, my best friend loved to party, and well who didn't every now and then but my house was not where it was happening. It wasn't like she didn't have her own house, it was that she liked my place better because I always ended up cleaning. My own stupidity really but ain't nobody messing with my crib. Yes I just said crib, get over it.

Later that night as I suspected my best friend, Quinn, showed up. "I told you no parties." I warned her even though I knew it was pointless.

She laughed at me and shook her head as she sat the keg down in my kitchen. "There are two more in the car, be a doll and go get them."

I rolled my eyes, I knew arguing wasn't going to solve anything so I went out and brought the kegs in. After my second trip I decided to just put the keg out back now instead of having to do it later.

While I was outside I heard my phone ring, but I didn't rush in to get, I figured if it was important they'd call back. Except my worst fear happened, when I walked back inside I saw the mischievous grin on Quinn's face that always meant she was up to something.

"Who was that?"

"No one important, just a wrong number." Quinn wasn't the greatest liar in the world and she knew I knew it.

I raised an eyebrow. "You always get that happy when someone calls the wrong number? Normally you tell them off."

She held up her cup that was already filled with beer. "I'm in a good mood." Shaking my head I walked back upstairs to get a sweater with the feeling that she was definitely up to something.

It wasn't even 10 o'clock yet but the party was definitely alive. I wasn't going to drink initially but Quinn decided that that wasn't very much fun so she spiked my kool aid. Ever heard of a killer kool aid? This was almost all killer no kool aid by the time she was done with it. I wasn't a fan of sugary drinks either, they always seemed to make me sick if I drank to many of them. I was more the classic martini type, sophisticated without saying 'this one has a stick up her ass'.

My living room had been turned into a karaoke bar but thankfully Quinn had the sense to make sure all my furniture was covered. We learned that lesson after a fiasco of a party in our junior year of college. We won't get into that one, but it was a great night, ugly morning. The memories still haunt me in the most amazing ways.

"Hey San, our turn." My friend Mercedes said as they got the mics ready.

I was scared, especially with the look on Quinn's face. "What song did you guys pick exactly?"

"You'll see." Quinn and Mercedes both grinned, I was definitely scared because those two scheming together was never good for my health.

When the music came on, I couldn't help but laugh, it was a damn good thing that I wasn't a shy person, or someone who really cared what other people thought.

As soon as I saw the words appear on the screen all I could do was laugh, and think about being back in our sophomore year of college. Too be honest, I spent a lot of that different extremes, very drunk or very hung over.

"If you wannabe to be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends." We all sang out in somewhat unison while trying but failing not to laugh.

I looked over and laughed as Quinn hopped up onto the table and put her hand out for me to follow her, so I did, like I said I'm not shy. By the end of the song the group of us were barely getting the words out from laughing so hard. I'm glad my tables were covered because we all decided to follow Quinn's lead, a little table dancing to the Spice Girls never hurt anyone, right? Oh please, you know you've done it at least once in adulthood.

It was then in my laughter that I happened to briefly scan the room and I felt my heart warm up in my chest and the smile grow on my face. There she was standing there in my kitchen, a drink in her hand laughing at me. I stumbled down and continued to laugh as I walked over towards her, the butterflies already building in my stomach.

"Hey, what are you doing here." I smiled and gave her a hug, she hugged me back with one arm, the other holding her cup.

"I called you earlier because I had some more mail for you and Quinn told me to come over."

It was then that I realized what Quinn had been up to, except I knew it wasn't out of the kindness of her heart, she wanted me to make a fool of myself while drunk. "Oh, so that's what she was up too, well I'm glad you stopped by." I knew she was up to something, I hadn't told her much about Brittany but I'm sure that me even speaking about her spoke volumes.

"Ahem." It was then that we both looked over and I saw a shorter brunette standing with her. I don't mean this in a rude way but I honestly didn't see the other woman.

"Rachel, this is Santana, Santana this is Rachel, my best friend."

I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Brittany won't shut up about this hot photographer that used to have her apartment." She shook my hand and I looked up at Brittany who was a little red in the cheeks but I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or if it was just the alcohol. For the sake of my brain I told myself that she was slightly embarrassed even though she really didn't need to be.

Awhile later I was talking to some old friends when I had the desire to go outside and get some air. I looked around for Brittany and finally spotted her and Rachel talking to Quinn and a few other people, at least they were getting along. No matter how much it scared me that Brittany was near Quinn.

I tapped Brittany on the shoulder, thankful I didn't startle her. "Hi you," she grinned at me, and once again the butterflies started to erupt in my stomach.

"Would you maybe want to go outside and get some air?"

Before she could answer Rachel grinned. "Yeah I think you need some air Britt."

"Air it is then, lead the way." She reached down for my hand and laced our fingers together before we headed out the back door. The heat shot up through my finger tips and all the way up my arms after she grabbed my hand and it made me feel as though I was back in the fourth grade.

We didn't really talk on our walk along the beach, we sat for a bit and just enjoyed each others company before we finally headed back to my place. Unfortunately when we got there we found Rachel passed out on the couch and a bucket beside her. If I knew Quinn she had most likely been feeding her jello shots all night. The poor girl didn't have a clue, Quinn looked all innocent and cute but that wasn't actually the case.

"So much for her not drinking and driving home, can I borrow your phone to call a cab my cell is dead."

"You two are more than welcome to spend the night here if you'd like, I have a spare bedroom upstairs."

Brittany shook her head. "I couldn't impose like that."

I gave her a look and I'm pretty sure she knew what I was going to say next. "You let me stay at your place it's the least I can do, besides she looks out of it and I'm certain it was my best friends fault." 

Waking up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before getting up and heading downstairs. The place wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but it was still going to take awhile to clean up, and you can bet Quinn would be doing most of the work. As I normally did in the morning I sat on my counter with my jug of orange juice, sometimes I was just too lazy to get a glass. "Here I thought you had manners." I almost chocked on my mouthful of juice as I looked over and saw Rachel standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, I forgot anyone else was here, I get a little to caught up in having my own place sometimes. Can I get you anything?"

She took a seat on the stool in front of the kitchen island. "Something to drink, preferably not orange juice, ew, and a Tylenol would be great."

"Pepsi and Tylenol it is." She gave me a weird look. "I find Pepsi always helps the stomach with a hangover, don't ask me why just does." I poured her a glass before going into the bathroom and getting the bottle of Tylenol.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting us crash here."

"No problem, least I could do since Brittany has been my personal mail woman."

She chuckled a little. "You're pretty cool Santana, you should hang out with us sometime, but do you mind if I take a little nap? My head is pounding."

Shaking my head I smiled. "Go right ahead and feel free to take a shower or bath whichever if it'll help you feel better."

I waited up a little longer before deciding that Gus and me could use a nice morning run. We made it short though, Gus seemed to be just as tired from the night before as I was. Walking back inside I was surprised to see Quinn up and cleaning at such an early hour, well early for her, for the rest of us it was noon.

"I think hell just froze over." I laughed as she stuck her middle finger up at me. "Have fun cleaning boozy." This time she ignored me completely, best friend love for ya.

I had been so caught up in teasing Quinn that I hadn't realized Brittany had been lying down on the couch watching the food network the entire time.

I grinned at the sight of Brittany sprawled out on my couch. "I love the cake challenges, except they always make me want cake." She looked over at me for a second and smiled.

"Me too," I agreed, "we'll have to go for some cake sometime I know a great dessert place."

She smiled that beautiful smile again. "Works for me and be careful I'm going to hold you too that."

**TBC… **


	6. Chapter 6

Wankylove89 – Thanks, glad you're loving up, hopefully that continues Guest 1 – I apologize I know the chapters are short, I wrote this story years ago and I've been trying to lengthen them so that it still flows with the following chapter, I'll keep trying to get them a little longer. Maybe a little faberry, we'll see where it goes haha

Guest A – I'm sadly not a Bruin but I've always been a big fan, I'm from Toronto so a little too far away to be one but if I could have that probably would have happened. Glad you're liking the flow of this story, just something short and sweet.

Guest 2 – Aww that's awesome I'm glad it manages to make you feel happy, we all need that so I'm glad that this story can have a small part in making your day a little better.

Chapter 6

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry" I looked over and asked Brittany as we both lay sprawled out on the couch.

"I'm hungry!" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Quinn's voice.

I didn't bother turning around. "No one asked you, keep cleaning and stop using Gus as help, he didn't want a party."

I heard Brittany snicker. "Santana come on I want pancakes and French toast and bacon."

"This isn't a restaurant so how about no?" I looked at Brittany who was trying not to burst out into laughter. At least she found my bitchiness cute most girls were appalled at the tone I use majority of the time.

"Oh you think it's funny do you? You can always go help her clean."

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "No thanks, but French toast does sound quite amazing. Before you got up Quinn was telling me that you make amazing French toast."

"French toast it is then, and no you still aren't getting any Quinn." I watched Brittany laugh as I stood up.

Heading for the kitchen I pet Gus on the head and got everything out that I'd need. I smiled as I saw Rachel slowly walk down the stairs. "Not feeling so great still?"

She shook her head. "Not so much, nap helped a little though."

"Good, you're more than welcome to go back to sleep there's no rush."

"Thanks, I'll just crash on the couch, mmm is that French toast?"

I nodded. "I'll make some for you too, just as long as you don't share with Quinn."

"Deal!" She grinned and walked into the living room.

~ ~ ~

"This really is the best French toast I've ever had." I grinned, for some reason it was the only thing I could do when she was around.

"Thanks, it's what we lived off of in college, bread and eggs are pretty cheap."

Rachel laughed and we all looked over at her. "Doesn't seem like that's a problem for you anymore."

"What can I say hard work pays off. And I've worked my ass but it's all been worth it." Looking over at Quinn still cleaning I rolled my eyes once again. "Come and eat Quinn." I said as I continued to smile at Brittany.

I'm not sure I've ever seen the girl move as fast as she had in that moment. "Thank god, we're starving!"

"No, he's not eating any, he's a dog not a human he gets puppy food and that's all we talked about this before Q."

Gus looked up at me with those big puppy eyes but I shook my head at him which only caused him to look at Brittany as if he thought she was going to help. "Sorry little man, your momma said no." After that he laid down at my feet with a heavy sigh.

~ ~ ~

"Thanks again for letting us stay the night and most of the day." She gave me a small hug and I tried to hold back from giving her a bigger one.

"Not a problem, anytime, plus I couldn't have something happening to my, well girl that now lives in my apartment."

She laughed. "You forgot laundry buddy."

"How could I forget that." We both laughed, and I walked her the rest of the way to the car.

Gus ran beside us and she bent down and gave him a little hug too and a kiss on the head before opening the door and getting. "Drive safe."

I waved at the two girls before going back inside. "You've got it so bad!"

"Shut up, no one asked you."

"From what I hear she has it just as bad for you."

I shook my head. "I highly doubt that but she's cool, you're getting old I need new friends."

"Why don't you just ask her out, its not like you ever have a problem with getting the ladies."

I shrugged. "She's just, different but maybe I should give her a call so we can hang out rather than randomly running into each other."

"That's a good idea, you should totally do that, and get me Rachel's number while you're at it."

Rolling my eyes I threw a plastic cup at her. "Finish cleaning up."

**TBC… **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know some people don't mind the faberry and others seem to not be a big fan so I figured it was a good time to let you know that this story really won't deal with faberry very much at all. A few lines here and there but in no way is there any sort of developing relationship starting there. To be entirely frank I'm not really a faberry fan myself.

**Chapter 7**

"You've got it so bad Santana." Quinn said as we laid sprawled out on the couch.

"Don't I know it but we're just friends and that's cool, from what I know she's pretty awesome and I still barely know her."

It was at that moment that my phone rang causing me to get up and answer it. "Hello… This is she," I flipped through my calendar, "yes, I'm available…sounds perfect, see you then."

"Job?" Quinn asked when I sat back down.

"Yep, in New York some fashion shoot."

Quinn gave me an odd look. "Since when do you like doing fashion shoots?"

"Since its for Marc Jacobs."

"I think I like fashion shoots now too, I'm a size 5 keep that in mind if they give you some free merch."

I shook my head and laughed. "Keep dreaming."

"Plus you know I love New York."

"You love the play you get in New York."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So true."

**Brittany's POV **

Was it bad of me to think about Santana so much? I was beginning to feel like I was starting to show stalker symptoms. In my defense though I wasn't expecting this gorgeous girl to show up at my apartment that night, one with piercing eyes and a smile that was brighter than Times Square. Then we just kept running into each other, I'm not one to believe in fate but my pessimism about it was starting to vanish.

I looked over the pile of clothes that was hanging out of my laundry hamper and decided that I definitely need to do laundry even though I wasn't really in the mood for it. After another hour of dragging my feet I packed up my laundry and headed out to the Laundromat, mostly I hoped Santana would be there to keep me company again. When I got there I was sadly disappointed so I put my clothes in the wash and then sat in my normal seat in the back.

She never showed, and I must admit that I was a little more than disappointed. I thought about calling her but I didn't want that to be really creepy. I figured I'd go for a run in the morning, and maybe stop by her place, maybe she'd be out walking Gus.

That was a week ago, and I now found myself sitting back at the Laundromat. As much as we had hung out Santana Lopez was still a big mystery to me, and she seemed to know the lady who owned this place pretty well, I had two hours to spare so maybe I could figure something out. It might seem a little pathetic but she'd never not answered my calls, and what's worse is that I was never like this, especially with women. I've done my fair share of dating but I've never been the one to really pursue anything.

I left my book open on the back table and moved my way to the front, there was practically no one else in the place tonight and I decided to take the opportunity to find out a little friendly, non stalkerish, information about Santana. I really should have been a private investigator.

"Hi Brittany, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "I'm very well, thank you."

"I was wondering if you've seen Santana Lopez around, last I heard she hadn't gotten her washer fixed."

Smiling she shook her head. "I'm afraid not dear, but Santana hasn't been known to stay around in one place for too long, though I wish she would."

"What do you mean?"

"Now, I haven't spoken to Santana about it and she seemed to like you but Santana is a little bit of a, oh what do you kids call it these days, playing around?"

I nodded. "A player?"

"Mhmm, yes that's it, she travels a lot with business so I guess it's hard for her to settle down." My heart fell into my stomach but I kept up a good face and continued to talk with Rosa until my laundry was done, just not about Santana.

The next night I met up with Rachel for dinner at a little restaurant down the street from my apartment. "Sorry I'm late Rach, I got held up at work."

"It's alright, so how are things going we haven't talked enough much lately. You haven't been over doing it at work again have you?"

I laughed and proceeded to tell her about my week and everything I found out about Santana. Rachel was always worried that I worked too hard.

"I don't know Britt, maybe she just comes off that way, I mean how much could that lady know about her anyways."

I guess she may have been right but I still went home a little upset, I was really starting to like her. I had been since the night she had come over to pick up her mail, speaking of which she had a growing pile of it sitting on my table, if anything that was my way in and I planned on using it. I may have grown up a lot since high school but I still knew how to play the game. If Santana really was a player I was about to be the MVP.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Holy crap you guys are awesome I didn't think a tiny little story would get so much love but it's very much appreciated.

**Chapter 8 **

_Santana's POV_

I sat down on the bed in my hotel room and immediately reached over for the phone. Dialing room service I ordered waffles even though it was nearly 3 a.m, it was technically morning after all. As I waited for my food I flipped through the channels on the tv before stopping on the food network, nothing better then watching food that looks so good you want to reach your hand into the t.v. and grab it while room service is only a phone call away.

Just as I was getting comfortable my phone started buzzing where it sat on the pillow, next to my head. For a second I felt my heart flutter, hoping it might be Brittany, and then I remembered she didn't have my cell phone number, or at least I couldn't remember giving it to her. I mentally kicked myself for not doing that, I'd have to once I got home. Looking at it and not recognizing the number I tossed it back onto the pillow. In all honesty I was a player, and a damn good one at that but I guess I was finally starting to mature, it wasn't fun anymore and I really didn't want to go out and party as much. Don't get me wrong I still loved a good time but it gets tiring after awhile, a different girl, sometimes guy every night, I guess it was just time to grow up. I was definitely still known as a player but I'm hoping that with time people will get over it and realize I'm not that person anymore. Not to get to deep but I guess I've always been the girl behind the camera, I only let you see what I want you to, no one ever looks past the lens.

**One** **Week Later **

Sleep wasn't being my friend, I still felt like I was on east coast time, I groaned when I rolled over and saw that it was 5 a.m. The sun peered in through my blinds and I knew then that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep for awhile. I looked over at Gus lying on the other side of the bed, I asked him if he wanted to go for a run with me but he didn't budge. I couldn't blame him I didn't want to be up this early either.

I was supposed to meet up with Quinn and some other friends later, and honestly I was excited. One thing about traveling so much for work is that it makes you appreciate the small things you have more than you would if you had them everyday. It's taught me not to take anything or anyone for granted.

Later that night as I walked into the restaurant I smiled as I noticed my friends. They all stood up to give me great big hugs even though I was only gone a week. Dinner was great, we talked and laughed but I'm pretty sure Quinn knew how distracted I was as I kept looking around the place at nothing in particular really, just wondering off in my own thoughts. I thought about her sitting across from me and laughing at something I said even if it wasn't funny. Or us playing footsies under the table and trying not to burst out in a loud roar of laughter. It wasn't a thought process I was used to but ever since I met her my thoughts would take off and dive into a world of their own with an absolute disregard for the rest of my thoughts, hell even my life.

The next morning I woke up at the same time and it felt like déjà vu, Gus moved an ear when I asked him if he wanted to go out but he immediately relaxed back into his sleep. I slipped on a thin pair of sweat pants and my old sorority t-shirt. Looking around I spotted my ipod still in the arm band, I secured it around my arm and turned the shuffle on. Normally I would take my camera with me but I decided to have a completely free morning, plus I was hoping a hard core run would help me to sleep better.

I love the smell of the fresh cool breeze in the morning, nothing beats the energy it gives me the minute I open the back door. Turning my head phones up as loud as they go I start out on my morning run, trying to clear all the thoughts in my head.

After a nice long run I make it back to my house, music still blaring in my ears. "I love this song." I mumble to myself, dancing over to the fridge to get out the chocolate milk. I keep moving my hips to the music as I drink it right from the carton.

When I turned around I was greeted with Brittany laughing at me, back door open. "Can I help you?" I grin taking my headphones out.

She continued to laugh and my goodness did she look absolutely beautiful doing it. She held up the mail that was in her right hand before petting Gus. "Sorry I tried ringing the door bell but you were a little busy as it seems."

"What? I like to dance, not my fault."

"Never said it was but I just wanted to drop this off." She put the mail on the table.

I moved over to where she was standing. "What's wrong?" It was clear something wasn't right with her.

"Nothing why?"

"Just seem off is all."

She shook her head. "Nope, and sorry about just letting myself in."

"Don't apologize I don't mind, unless you're going to turn out to be some crazy stalker."

"Caught me." Yeah she definitely wasn't in the mood this morning, she smiled and walked out the way she came in.

I didn't hesitate to go after her. "Hey what's the matter?" I took her by the hand and turned her around.

"It's stupid, I just thought you'd call when you got home, I don't even know why it upset me."

"I'm glad it did." She gave me a weird look. "Not that I want to upset you, its just that, well I wanted to call you."

"You did?" I nodded and I saw a smile creep on her face.

"Will you go on a date with me?" The words came out before I could even think twice about them. I was about to take it back when I saw her smile grow even bigger.

"I'd love too, how about laundry Thursday night?"

I laughed. "You want to do laundry on our date?"

She nodded with a slight chuckle. "Yep, so what do you say?"

"Meet you there at 8?"

She thought for a minute. "Make it 10, p,m."

It seemed really odd to me that she wanted to do laundry so late but I couldn't help but agree, I didn't care what time it was really as long as she was there. "I'll bring the fabric softener and dinner, you just bring yourself okay?

"Perfect." She smiled and left for work, too be honest I didn't even know if I knew what she did but what I did know was that she was amazing and playing a little hard to get but I liked that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

As I parked my car around the corner I walked the rest of the way, bag of Chinese food in my hand, laundry bag over my shoulder. I opened the door and smiled instantly when I saw Brittany sitting in the back doing her crossword, of course.

"Well hello beautiful." I said as she looked up at me and smiled. Setting the food down I sat across from her after giving her a brief hug.

She looked around. "I don't see any mirrors around here so you must be talking to me and not yourself." Definitely a girl after my own heart, that was for sure.

"Do you like Chinese?" I probably should have asked that before hand, thankfully she nodded and closed her crossword book. It was never as romantic to ask.

We sat and ate for a while and occasionally glanced at one another causing us both to chuckle slightly. I sat on the table when we were finished eating, I couldn't help but to watch her put the wet clothes into the dryer, she definitely had a nice ass. Surprisingly I hadn't noticed that before since I was far to caught up in her eyes. I could honestly look into them all day everyday, of that I was sure. She turned around and looked at me. Caught red handed.

"Were you checking me out?"

My cheeks warmed slightly. "Busted." She smiled. "Can you blame you?"

"Not at all, I know I'm hot." Attitude, I liked that. She motioned me to come over to her so I slid off the table and walked the two feet that separated us.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. "I like this song."

Listening more intently I heard the song that was softly playing over the radio. I took one of her hands that was around my neck and held it in my hand as I set my other hand lightly on her hip. We danced for a few more seconds before I whispered in her ear. "You're not going to suddenly tell me you have a life threatening illness are you?"

Shaking her head she squeezed my hand a little. "Nope, sorry for disappointing you. Did the captain of the titanic cry." She sang softly and I was barely able to understand what she was saying but it was cute, extremely cute. After the song ended I suggested her and I finish one of those crosswords she was always working on. I put my last load of laundry into the dryer and sat down next to her. We spent the next half hour trying to figure out the last few words, to no avail. The sound of the machine stopped and Brittany got up to take her clothes out, leaving me sitting at the table focused on the puzzle. Before I knew what was going on I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Looking over I saw Brittany slightly laughing to herself her phone in her hand.

"You did not just take a picture of me!"

"Oh, I did." She nodded and stuck her phone back in her pocket.

I got up to help her fold her laundry. "There's a reason I'm always behind the camera and not in front of it."

"And why might that be?"

"I look better behind it and I don't like being in pictures."

I watched as she shook her head at me. "You looked great trust me, and you're weird."

"You're not gonna let me see it?" She shook her head and I watched as her long hair lightly bounced over her shoulders.

Finally I heard my last dryer turn off. I abandoned the clothes I was helping Brittany with and pulled my own out. I set them on the table in front of Brittany and started folding as she swayed lightly to the song that was playing over the radio. I'd tell you what it was but I couldn't for the life of my figure it out.

"This is going to be brash but I think I need to ask."

Uh oh. I wasn't sure I was liking where this was going, and here I thought things had been going so well. I took a deep breath and smiled with a nod telling her to ask.

"I heard you're a bit of a serial dater if you will."

So she had heard about that, great. "I used to be."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah but I got sick of dating models and actresses, that crowd, gets to draining."

Nodding we went back to folding our clothes in silence. "What made all of that change?"

Without processing I said the first thing that came to mind. "I met you." I mentally kicked myself once I realized I had said that out loud and I had to admit I was scared to look at her, afraid of her reaction or if she'd even believe me. I was hoping she could tell how sincere it really was by the tone in my voice and the fact that I was sure I had a shocked expression on my face.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You told her what!" Quinn exclaimed from her spot on my counter.

All I could do was shrug. "I don't know it just sort of slipped out."

"How the hell does that just slip out? You might as well have just told her you love her."

I thought about it for a second. "Maybe I do, or at least maybe I'm starting to."

"Santana Lopez, be in love with someone, is that even possible?"

I threw an apple at her head, unfortunately she caught it. "Who knows, we'll find out."

Quinn took a bite of the apple and smiled. "Thanks, so what did she say after you said that?"

_Flashback_

_"Is that some kind of a line?" She smiled at me and I felt my stomach light up with butterflies._

_I shook my head no in response. "No it's not at line, if you would have asked me that a few months ago I would have had a completely different answer. For the first time in a very long time I actually like feeling this way."_

_There was that beautiful, amazing smile again. I waited for her to say something but she didn't, she simply leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek. We left the laundromat after that and the ride back to her place was quiet aside from the soft lull coming from the radio. When I pulled up to her place I parked the car in the front driveway, got out and opened her door for her before helping her with her laundry._

_"Guess this is you?"_

_She nodded. "It is, unless you're planning on moving back in but having seen the view from your place now I'd highly doubt that." We shared a small chuckle before I looked down at my shoes._

_"Thanks, I had a really good time tonight," I said, finally looking up at her and smiling._

_"It was my pleasure, really I have never had so much fun doing laundry."_

_Shyly I ran my fingers threw my hair, I was never this nervous but something about this girl was just so different and I know I keep saying that but it's true. We hugged briefly and I have to admit it was kind of awkward. She smiled that beautiful smile at me once more before heading towards the front door._

_"Hey Santana?" I heard her say as I turned around by this point and was about to get back into my car._

_"Yeah?" I turned my head over my shoulder and seen that she was moving towards me and before I knew it her lips were on mine, they were soft and sweet but passionate and hungry at the same time. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I lightly placed my fingertips on her hips._

_It didn't last very long but it was the more amazing, perfect first kiss anyone could ever have and the butterflies that were erupting in my stomach were something I've never felt before._

_"Goodnight Santana." She finally broke away, smiled and walked inside leaving me standing there watching after her for a few moments before I finally got in my car and realised just how tired I was  
><em>

_End Flashback  
><em>  
>"Seems like it went well, so you were serious when you told her that?"<p>

I laughed, my best friend could be quite entertaining. "Yep, complete honesty can you believe that?"

"Ya you're always honest just not normally in that way." We both thought for a second and then laughed, I was a pretty good player back in my day. It was crazy that I was starting to say things like back in my day but I liked the leaf I had turned over and I really really liked Brittany even though there was still so much for me to know about her.

**TBC… **


End file.
